Droide de protocolo/Leyendas
200px|thumb|right|Un [[Droide de protocolo/Leyendas|droide de protocolo plateado.]] Los droides de protocolo eran un tipo de droides diseñados para ayudar a las especies inteligentes en sus relaciones con los demás. En general fueron diseñados para parecerse y mezclarse de la manera más suave posible en las sociedades en las que servían. Su función principal se encontraba en las áreas de etiqueta y traducción, haciendo de ellos una ayuda extremadamente útil para diplomáticos, comerciantes y jefes de Estado y para comunicarse entre las especies inteligentes y las computadoras. Los droides de protocolo están versados en formas de ceremonia y costumbres sociales observadas por diversas culturas y razas de toda la galaxia. Están programados para tratar con el decoro en una amplia variedad de culturas y aconsejar a sus amos. Debido al número casi ilimitado de culturas en la galaxia, los droides protocolarios son una necesidad para mantener la coexistencia pacífica entre las razas y las especies. Facilitan consejos y sugerencias respecto a la manera correcta de presentarse, al lenguaje corporal, a los métodos de alimentación correctos, a los rituales de cortejo y a otras practicas que puedan resultar necesarias en el contacto cotidiano. El popular sistema verbocerebro AA-1 de SytheTech utilizado en los modelos de protocolo de Cybot Galactica, por ejemplo, almacena prácticas de etiqueta de millones de especies y esta diseñado para contrastar y analizar amenidades alienígenas. La traducción de lenguas es una de sus funciones más importantes de las series de protocolo. Con suficientes módulos de comunicación TransLang III, un droide de protocolo puede acceder a hasta siete millones de lenguas diferentes, incluyendo todos los dialectos principales, identicódigos frecuentemente utilizados, lenguajes droides y a veces dialectos arcaicos y muertos de sistemas conocidos. Coordinando estos circuitos a través del sistema verbocerebral, un droide puede incluso registrar y analizar nuevas lenguas e intentar descubrir las estructuras necesarias para iniciar la comunicación. Por encima de todo esto, cuando durante toda la comunicación entre dos grupos, la programación de protocolo coloca las frases en su contexto social correcto, de la manera más diplomática posible. Hay una gran disponibilidad de módulos de personalidad y la mayoría de los droides de protocolo están programados para encajar en su ambiente de trabajo. Estos módulos les permiten simular gestos comunes a la raza de su amo o importantes para sus tareas particulares. A los droides protocolarios imperiales asignados a asistir al interrogatorio de prisioneros, por ejemplo, se les da personalidades violentas e incompasivas, mientras modelos como los de Alderaan se les proporcionan maneras corteses. Todos los droides de protocolo están equipados con sensores de microondas, fotorreceptores, unidades vocabuladoras de habla, sensores olfativos, transductores energéticos, servomotores pelvicos y antenas receptoras de banda ancha. Por su incómoda construcción, los droides de protocolo necesitan frecuentes baños de lubricación para mantener eficientemente en funcionamiento sus sistemas locomotores. Los verbocerebros AA-1 son quizas los circuitos de inteligencia artifical más sofisticados y deben equiparse con reguladores de creatividad para asegurar traducciones precisas sin adornos. Estos reguladores también restringen la capacidad de mentir de un droide, pero poco pueden hacer para evitar exageraciones o evasivas. Si a un droide de protocolo se le permite la retención a plena memoria durante un período de tiempo extenso, desarrollara una personalidad única y también aprenderá, crecerá y se adaptará a sus propias ideas y opiniones. Tales droides, o bien pasan a ser extremadamente leales y devotos a un amo o grupo, o se van por la suya, buscando constantemente la liberación de su origen. Los droides con memorias intactas, con el tiempo pueden llegar a ser buenos narradores de historias, cosa inaudita en los modelos recien salidos de fábrica. Muchos fabricantes sugieren periódicas limpiezas de memoria para evitar fallos técnicos por personalidad y caprichos por devoción. Lineas de Droides de Protocolo * Droide de protocolo 3PO; fabricado por Cybot Galactica * Droide de protocolo serie 5YQ; fabricado por Cybot Galactica * Droide de protocolo serie B-1o * Droide de protocolo serie CZ; fabricado por Serv-O-Droid, Inc. * Droide de protocolo serie GE3; fabricado por la Corporación Czerka * Droide de protocolo serie LOM; fabricado por Autómata Industrial * Droide de protocolo serie M-3PO; fabricado por Cybot Galactica * Droide de protocolo Orbot; fabricado por Serv-O-Droid, Inc. * Droide de protocolo serie RA-7; fabricado por Industrias Arakyd * Droide de protocolo serie TC; fabricado por Cybot Galactica * Droide de protocolo serie 3DO; fabricado por Duwani productos mecánicos Unidades Famosas * C-3PO *thumb|C-3PO.K-3PO *4-LOM *TC-14 * 2V-R8 * B-4D4-GE3 * C2-N2 * C-3PX thumb|TC-14. * C-5MO * Chiba DR-10 * CZ-1 * CZ-3 * CZ-4 * E-3PO * I-5YQ * 000 thumb|4-LOM. * M-3PO "Emtrey" * M-TD * Nobot * P-RC3 * R-3PO * RA-7 * SP-99 * TC-3 * R-3PO * TC-4 * TC-5 * TC-16 * TC-70 * U-3PO * 1B-8D-GE3 Apariciones * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Droids Everywhere!'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' videojuego *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *"End Game" * *''A Revelation'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *''Something Uffel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * *''Starfall'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II'' *''Dread Discovery!'' *''A Matter of Monsters!'' *''Pursuit among the Ruins!'' *''Do You Know What Your Children Are?'' *''Caverns of Mystery!'' *''The Keeper's Secret!'' *''The Final Fury!'' *''The Kingdom of Ice!'' *''The Snow Demons!'' *''Treachery!'' *''Death Trap!'' *''Snow Fury!'' *''The Ice Worm Cometh!'' *''Showdown'' *''Pursuit!'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''Gambler's World'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca |''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novela *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' * *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' * *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' * *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi'' * * }} Apariciones no canon *Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' * Fuentes *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * }} *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Notas y referencias Protocolo Categoría:Droides de protocolo Categoría:Modelos de Droides de Protocolo